


Truth

by Blondjjong



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, soft boys with soft feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: “I really don’t wanna embarrass myself.”Taemin can’t help the bit of a laugh that bubbles up at Jongin’s soft admission.





	Truth

“I really don’t wanna embarrass myself.” 

Taemin can’t help the bit of a laugh that bubbles up at Jongin’s soft admission. He reaches out to pull Jongin forwards by the soft cotton of his white printed tee. There’s no resistance, Jongin stepping forwards despite his clearly awkward body language, invading Taemin’s space like it was familiar territory.  
  
“You’re not going to embarrass yourself anymore than you already have.” Taemin’s tone is light, teasing more than anything, as short fingers smooth their way up Jongin’s chest, coming to linger in a well missed place at the taller’s nape. 

“Are you sure…about this?” Jongin’s gaze is heavy on Taemin’s face, the older feeling every inch of it as it washes slow over his facial features, taking in every movement, soaking in every expression Taemin makes, in a way Jongin hasn’t in a very long time; something Taemin hadn’t even realize he’d been missing from his life.  
  
“I’m sure.” Jongin sounds confident, a small nod punctuating his words. Taemin nods then, much more slowly, and more calculated, his heart picking up pace, as he gives the okay to Jongin’s request, to Jongin’s confession. There's a long moment’s pause between them where Jongin seems to study him, seemingly weighing Taemin’s final reply as if calculating the moment, reading the tension between them. Then he leans in, face dipping down towards Taemin’s, deep brown eyes sliding to focus on Taemin’s lips, as Taemin’s own eyes flutter to a slow shut.  
  
It's like a breath of fresh air after months locked in a damp cellar, the brush of Jongin’s lips over his own. It’s soft, a barely there brush, just a tickle of Jongin’s breath before Jongin follows it up with a second more sure press of lips to Taemin’s own. Taemin’s fingers still linger at Jongin’s nape, curling against tan skin, Taemin’s body seeming to fall ever so slowly, and all too naturally, into Jongin’s larger frame. The kiss settles Taemin’s very being right down to his finger tips, right down to his toes. His heart is a stutter in his chest, but the swirl of the world around ,that all too familiar flurry of a pace to Taemin’s days comes, to a sudden hush. Like being in the woods after sunset, the world a soft echo with the quiet that happens slowly inside of him. 

Jongin’s hand is heavy and warm where it has settled on Taemin’s waist, his other coming to join it, as strong arms weave their way around Taemin’s torso. Jongin lingers as the kiss breaks, his breath warm as it tickles over Taemin’s face, their noses brushing. His eyes open to the welcome blur of Jongin’s face, still so close, and Taemin can’t help but settle himself just a bit more firmly into Jongin’s solid frame. A small laugh of disbelief leaves Taemin, bringing a soft quirk of a smile to Jongin’s own plush lips, with an accompanying ‘what?’.    


“No one’s gonna believe me.” Is Taemin’s quietly spoken explanation, a slight shake to his head as he adds on the afterthought; “I won’t even believe me.”  
  
Jongin chuckles with him, giving a small shake of his head, his own words carrying the slightest of caustic edges;  “They’re going to say I’m rebounding.”  
  
Taemin leans back just enough to really look at Jongin, his head tilting slightly, blond hair shifting as he regards the other. It speaks for how deep Jongin thinks, how layered his mind is, that he’s already thought through the potential aftermath of this step, the outcome of where they’re headed right now. Somehow though, after having recently having to live his life without Jongin partnered at his side, Taemin just can’t bring himself to care.  
  
“So? Rebound on me.” Taemin speaks in a murmur, his words heavy with emotions he so rarely lets spill forth, spoken such that they are only for Jongin. “Cause I don’t want anybody else.”   


He doesn’t miss the catch in Jongin’s breath, or the way long fingers curl in the starched cotton of Taemin’s button up, crumpling the fabric as he leans in to press another kiss firm to Taemin’s lips. 

Taemin knows they’ve agreed to live in the moment from now on, to stop thinking so far into the future. To stop worrying about the outside world and take care of their own world first. It’s something they’d agreed to long before they had their falling out, but this, this feels so right. They’re on the same page this time, and Taemin can’t find it in himself to doubt them. After all they’ve been through, after all he’s been through, just maybe he deserves this boy. Maybe Taemin deserves the unconditional kind of adoration Jongin brings to him, no matter what the world might have to say about it.  
  
Every day that they spend working on the crack that had busted through their friendship, Taemin finds himself believing in them more and more. He’d spent so long these past few months just wishing he could be saved. Wishing he could be stripped of the emotions swirling in conflict throughout him, festering an ache inside his chest, and challenging his very base beliefs, the very moral fabric he was made up of. He’d wished so often to sprout wings and give himself up to be a soldier of God. It had seemed like the most ideal of situations, felt like the only way he was going to find the truth. The only way he was going to find peace.  
  
This though: Jongin so close, speaking words Taemin had never thought he’d need to hear spoken. This is what the truth feels like. And despite it all, despite the inner demons he’d been warring with, Taemin can’t for a second deny that it feels so, so right.  
  
It’s crazy, that's for sure. It’s unexplainable and he’s well beyond scared, but more than all that he’s thankful. He can breathe again, he can think again, he can feel again, and maybe he’s just a little bit saved. Maybe it’d never been a devil’s kiss at all.


End file.
